The Morning After
by cooopercrisp
Summary: When Rarity wakes up after a night of heavy drinking, she realizes she's not alone. What follows is a tale of debauchery that utterly shames her.


**The Morning After**

Rarity woke up in a groggy daze, suffering from a pounding headache. She shut her eyes against the blinding light of the sunrise, groaning to herself. Trying to remember what had happened the night before, she found that her memory failed her. _I must have gotten tipsier than I thought_, she told herself. Rarity finally found the energy to actually get up. She turned over so that she was facing the other side of the bed.

"Good morning, my lady."

"Spike!" Rarity shouted as she jumped in alarm and fell onto the floor. Spike peered over the bedside at Rarity, looking concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Rarity demanded to know. Spike frowned, which made Rarity even more concerned.

"You really don't remember?" Spike asked, looking crestfallen. In any other situation, Rarity would have given the poor dragon a hug. But right now she wasn't getting any straight answers and she still had a massive headache.

"Spike, if you want me to recall the events of the previous night you're going to have to tell me what exactly happened," Rarity said.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Spike asked. "It's going to be pretty embarrassing."

_Oh dear Celestia, what did I do?_ Rarity thought. Steeling her resolve, she decided that it did not matter what Spike had to tell her, she would rather know what happened than not know. She finally got off of the floor and returned to her bed, lying down and rubbing her temples, which were in severe pain.

"Dish it out, dear Spike. I'm ready."

"Okay. It all started at Pinkie Pie's party…"

_You arrived fashionably late to the party, as usual. I know this, because I searched all over for you when I got there with Twilight, but you were nowhere to be found. In fact, I was lucky Twilight even brought me along; I only got to go because I promised not to drink any of the liquor there. Twilight also gave me advice to not try anything with you, especially if you came under the influence of alcohol. I had every intention of ignoring that advice._

_ Well, Twilight wasn't going to watch me like a baby, because she wanted to get plenty plastered herself. I know this because she stayed relatively close to the punch bowl, which I knew had been spiked. Ha-ha, don't even get me started about THAT pun._

_ When you finally showed up I saw you walk in, but I suddenly got cold feet and couldn't talk to you. So I watched you chatting idly with the other ponies about some nonsense or other. All the while I kept telling myself that I had to approach you or make you somehow aware of my presence. That's when Applejack came over and interrupted my musing._

_ Applejack had arrived pretty early to the party, I think, because she was already way past tipsy. She kept telling me how adorable I was and pinching my cheeks, and she had every intention of showing me off to the other ponies who didn't know me very well. With all the commotion I actually lost track of you, but when I finally found you again I could tell you were pretty hammered._

_ I pried myself away from Applejack long enough to finally talk to you, and you told me you had made a fool of yourself, though you wouldn't tell me why. I kept asking you to explain, but you said you didn't want anyone else to overhear your problems. I suggested we go outside to talk, because it was too cold for anyone to be out there. So we left Sugarcube Corner, but instead of explaining yourself, you started sobbing uncontrollably._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked you, but in your grief you were inconsolable. I think that's what Twilight called it. Anyway, I could tell you were too upset to tell me what was going on, and I was just about to take you back into the party so Twilight wouldn't start getting suspicious. Then you said something that made my heart stop._

_ "Spike, I know you have a huge crush on me," you said. I couldn't believe you had known! I thought I had hid it so well, but I guess that was just me being naïve. I was too shocked to even think about denying it._

_ "Why are you bringing it up now?" I asked. You gave me a smile that even I know meant something more than just friendliness._

_ "What has always been your biggest fantasy about me?" you asked._

"Wait, WHAT?" Rarity interrupted. "I asked that?"

"I kid you not, you totally did," Spike said.

"That's impossible. I can't have said that. Spike, I'm sorry, but I don't even like you that way. Why would I ever say that?" At this, Spike sneered at Rarity, which made her uncomfortable.

"When I finish telling you what happened last night, you won't be able to say that anymore and still mean it," Spike said. "Isn't it true that alcohol makes ponies admit truths that they would normally keep hidden? That's what Twilight's told me, at least."

"I have heard that, but there's no way that implies I have any feelings for you."

"Oh, you'll see. Let me continue my story," Spike said.

"Okay," Rarity said, "as much as I dread finding out what happened next, I suppose we'll have to get this over with."

"Perfect," Spike said, apparently overjoyed to relive what had happened the night before.

_After you asked me that question, I was stammering. Here I was, being seduced by my crush who I had so many feelings for. I didn't know what to say, I had never even considered it a possibility. When I couldn't answer, you started laughing._

_ "You probably have no idea. Oh, you're so cute!" you said, patting me roughly on the head and ruffling my spikes. I was now a little bit annoyed, thinking you had just been toying with me all this time._

_ "What do you say we ditch this party and you come back to my place?" Rarity asked. "Sweetie Belle's with Mom and Dad, so we'll have the entire boutique to ourselves. Well, Opal will be there, but I assure you she won't be any trouble."_

_ I was considering your offer carefully, I really was. The problem was that Twilight would be looking for me when it was time to go home, and if she found out I was gone then she'd probably be worried sick. I told you this, and you laughed it off._

_ "Really, Spike? Are you going to let that bitch ruin your fun?"_

"I did _not_ call Twilight a bitch!" Rarity said.

"No, you definitely did," Spike said. "Though I have no idea why…" Spike sat on the bed, contemplating this. Rarity huffed in frustration.

"Get on with the story!" she barked.

"Okay, okay, don't get your saddle in a bunch," Spike said.

_"What did you just call her?" I asked, completely shocked. I know you never used foul language, and so hearing that word coming out of your mouth was as strange as if you were speaking a foreign language._

_ "Oh, never mind that, Spikey-Wikey. Let's just get out of here." Although I was still hesitant, Rarity was right. I wasn't going to let Twilight stand in the way of my dream come true. So I followed you out towards the boutique. You were having a hard time trotting straight, but you were giggling as you went, so I thought nothing of it. When we arrived at the boutique, you started fishing around your saddle pack for you keys, but then you started to panic._

_ "I don't have my keys on me!" you said. This got me really angry. I wasn't about to let a pair of keys keep my wildest fantasies from coming true! I got mad and kicked the door, and surprisingly it opened._

_ "Oh, I must have left it unlocked," you said, nonplussed. "I assure you I won't be doing that again," you added with a wink. My heart was pounding at this point, as I had no idea what to expect._

_ We entered the dark boutique and you shut the door. You were about to use your magic to turn on the lights, but in your state I thought it was a bad idea._

_ "No, no, Rarity, I'll do it," I said. I fumbled for the switch in the dark, but I found it and turned the lights on. Now that we could see properly, you came close to me and started making out with me._

"Spike, I have to stop you there," Rarity said. "This was a fun little story you were telling, but I won't hear any more lies out of your mouth."

"You think I'm lying?" Spike asked. "I'm hurt."

"There's absolutely no way that happened. I have no recollection of it."

"Rarity, you were drunker than a milked cow. Of course you didn't remember it. And even if none of that happened, what was I doing in your bed when you woke up?"

"Maybe…we got back to the boutique and simply passed out on the bed."

"Check your sheets," Spike said. Rarity shook her head, which she regretted doing instantly because it hurt like hell, as if to clear her ears.

"What did you say?" Rarity asked.

"Check your sheets," Spike said. "I don't mean to be vulgar about it, but the proof is in the evidence." Rarity lifted up her blankets and saw that there were two stains right where she and Spike had been sleeping.

"What is that?" she asked, freaking out at the sight of the stains.

"Come on, Rarity. Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm a baby dragon and even I know what it is. Or at least, I didn't know before last night but I know now."

"If that's what I think it is, then that means…" Rarity said. She felt herself become lightheaded, shocked by the implication, but Spike shook her, and the pain in her head kept her from fainting.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" he asked.

"I don't think I can handle it," Rarity said. "But go on." Spike smiled.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it."

_We stayed on the bottom floor of the boutique, making out for a while. It was my first kiss, so I didn't really know what I was doing. Then you started issuing orders._

_ "Stick your forked tongue down my throat," you begged. I had no idea why you suggested that until I tried it, and it made making out a lot more fun. You kept rubbing your hoof in my spikes, getting them all ruffled, but at this point I didn't even care. You finally broke away from me and gave me the most seductive stare I've ever seen from you._

_ "Are you coming, Spike?" you asked me._

_ "I will be," I said, not even sure where that quip came from. You turned around and started making your way upstairs, flicking your tail and lifting it high so I could see just a glimpse of your private areas. That got me really excited, and I could feel myself getting hard as I followed you up the stairs. You took us into your bedroom and laid me down on the bed. We started to make out again. As we did, you started to rub me down there with your hoof, which was getting me really excited. Finally, now that I knew this was really happening, I had a fantasy in my head that I knew I had always wanted you to try. We stopped kissing, and I told you._

_ "I want you to suck me off," I said. You smiled at me and started kissing my neck, nibbling at it and licking it with your tongue. You then ran kisses down my chest and to my belly, and I could feel a heat burning in there like fire. It probably was fire, come to think of it. Anyway, that's not important. You made a comment about me being really warm, which I liked. Then you finally started kissing my thighs, and I called you a tease._

_ "Come on," I said. "I thought you were the Element of Generosity."_

_ "Is that a challenge?" you asked from down there. I swallowed nervously, wary of what might happen._

_ "I suppose it is," I replied. Suddenly you wrapped your mouth around my member and started sucking me off. I could feel the moisture from your mouth running down my member, and it felt so warm inside there. This was far better than pleasuring myself could ever be, I recall myself thinking. Suddenly I felt a pressure begin to build in my loins. I knew I was close to spurting out, and I warned you. Regrettably, you lifted your mouth away, but you started rubbing me vigorously with your hoof. Though it wasn't quite the same sensation, it still felt really good, and eventually you got me to spurt out on the sheets._

_ "Now look at the mess you made," you said in a tone of mock disgust. I laughed, and you kissed me deeply._

_ "I thought you were going to swallow it," I said. "That's what I thought was supposed to happen, at least. Oh, don't listen to me, I have no idea."_

_ "No, you're right, that does sometimes happen," you said. "I was afraid of what you would taste like, so I receded. I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Spikey-Wikey."_

_ "It's fine. It still felt really nice," I said._

_ "Well, is that it?" you asked._

_ "What do you mean?" I asked._

_ "It's selfish to just take from your lover, you know," you explained to me. "You have to give, as well."_

_ "Oh," I said. "I don't know what to do."_

_ "I have a place where you can stick that forked tongue of yours…" you said with a wink. I immediately picked up on what you were talking about._

_ "Okay, you want to try that?" I asked._

_ "Yes, please," you said._

_ "All right, here we go," I said. I didn't trail kisses down your body. No, Spike was going to get straight to the point. I spread your hind legs open and started to kiss you down there. You started cooing in delight but I must not have been doing enough, because you started to give me instructions again._

_ "You need to stick your tongue into the slit. There's a little nub that feels really good when you touch it," you said. I did what you suggested, and when I found the nub you started to moan with pleasure, so I knew I was doing something right._

_ "Harder…" you said. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but I started kind of thrusting my face into you so I could penetrate deeper and you seemed to enjoy that so I didn't question it._

_ "Yes, Spike, harder!" you cried, slowly losing control of your faculties. When I finally got you to come, you shrieked my name very loudly. It made me glad we were the only ones in the boutique, and I was afraid some of the neighbors nearby might have heard it. You also soaked your side of the bed with your juices, which I tasted. They were oddly salty. Without shame, you lifted me back up to face level and started to make out with me, tasting yourself from what remained on my tongue._

_ "That was delicious, Spike," you said. "Now, this is the point where I would say let's try conventional sex, but you're a little too small to do anything for me. I'm sorry, dear, you're still a baby."_

_ "That's okay," I said. "I got all I wanted and more."_

_ "Then I suppose it's time for us to sleep now. It's getting late." I agreed, and we cuddled together as we started to fall asleep._

"That's it. That's the whole story. I had some wonderful dreams that night, but I don't think we need to get into those," Spike said. "It might be too inappropriate."

"Really? _That's_ where you draw the line?" Rarity asked.

"Well, yeah. So, what do you think?" Spike asked.

"I'm horrified," Rarity said, and Spike frowned.

"I was hoping you liked it," Spike said sadly.

"Well, I must have, the way you described it," Rarity said. "That's what frightens me."

"So what does this mean for us?" Spike asked. "Are we a couple now?"

"Good heavens, no," Rarity said, but stopped when she saw Spike crying.

"Oh, dear, I seem to have made a right mess of things," Rarity said. She brought Spike into an embrace and let him cry on her shoulder.

"I thought last night meant something to you," Spike said. "I thought it could mean…"

"Dear, as you said, I was drunker than a milked cow," Rarity said. _Whatever that means_, she thought. "Anyway, if we were to continue the way things are, I would be cheating you out of a real relationship. I don't love you, Spike, at least not in that way."

"Are you sure?" Spike asked.

"Yes. And I'm going to have to have a talk with drunken Rarity about her loathsome conduct." This didn't make Spike feel any better. Rarity lifted his face up.

"Cheer up, Spike. At least you have the memories." Spike didn't know how that made anything better; knowing there could have been something just made it hurt all the more when there wasn't anything.

"We need to get you back to Twilight's. You'll have a lot of explaining to do with her."

Rarity knocked on the door to the Golden Oaks library with Spike in tow. They heard someone mumbling about the time of day before the door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Twilight.

"Dear, you look like you haven't slept a wink," Rarity said.

"You don't look much better," Twilight said honestly, before her eyes turned to Spike. "There you are! Do you know how worried sick I was about you? I spent all night looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I went back to Rarity's place last night."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe that's a better story for another time," Rarity suggested.

"No, I want to know now," Twilight said. "I want to know what kept me up all night looking for you."

"Do you want the truth?" Spike asked.

"Preferably," Twilight said.

"Rarity and I hooked up last night." Twilight stared blankly at Spike and shook her head.

"I told you to tell me the truth, Spike. This isn't a game."

"I'm afraid Spike is telling the truth, dear," Rarity said. Twilight turned to Rarity angrily.

"Is this your sick idea of payback?" Twilight asked.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked, legitimately confused.

"Don't 'darling' me! You took advantage of Spike all because I told you I only wanted to be friends."

"I'm confused," Rarity said. "I thought we were already friends."

"That's not what you said last night," Twilight said.

"You remember last night?" Spike asked. "I thought you got plastered."

"Not as much as I wanted to, believe me," Twilight said.

"So, if you don't mind my asking," Rarity said, "what happened?"

"You really want to know?" Twilight asked. Rarity nodded.

"Fine, but prepare to be ashamed of yourself."

"I've had quite enough of that this morning, thank you," Rarity said. "But do go on."

"Okay," Twilight said.

_I was standing at the punch bowl, minding my own business, when you staggered up to me._

_ "Twilight, I have a confession to make," you said. Your speech wasn't slurred, but that was about the only thing sober about you. You must have been drinking a lot; I had been at the party longer and I wasn't nearly as plastered as you were._

_ "What is it, Rarity?" I asked. I was a bit buzzed myself, so I was in the mood for some gossip._

_ "I have feelings for you, dear," you said loudly. "I mean, ever since I met you I've wanted to take my horn and ram it up your—"_

_ "Are you serious?" I asked. You nodded your head._

_ "Yes, I've always dreamed of fucking the most beautiful unicorn I'd ever seen, Princess Celestia's protégé herself." If I hadn't known you were drunk, I knew now. You had no filter._

_ "Rarity, really, I'm flattered. But I don't think of you that way. I don't think of any mare that way, in fact," I said._

_ "What? You mean you don't…?"_

_ "No, I don't," I said._

_ "But that means…" you said._

_ "It doesn't mean anything," I said. "It means we'll still be friends. Look, Rarity, you probably aren't in a state to hear this right now, but you're drunker than a milked cow. You should probably just go home."_

_ "I think I will," you said. "Thanks for nothing, Twilight Sparkle!" You ran away, bawling your eyes out. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink._

"I didn't see you after that," Twilight said, "so I assumed you took my advice. What I didn't expect was that you roped Spike into joining you, and for what? So you could rub it in my face that you defiled my assistant?"

"Twilight, I honestly had no idea what I was thinking," Rarity said.

"That much was obvious," Twilight said. "Now I suggest you leave before I get really angry and slap you in the face."

"Twilight," Rarity said, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I'm ever so sorry."

"Just go, Rarity," Twilight said. Rarity turned tail and ran, sniffling as she went. Spike stood next to Twilight, watching Rarity go.

"That could have gone worse," he said. Twilight slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Spike asked.

"For taking advantage of Rarity," Twilight said.

"But you just said—"

"I only said that because I wanted to make Rarity feel guilty enough not to drink so much again," Twilight said. "But it's _you_ I'm really mad at. You were sober, and had all your faculties about you. You shouldn't have used Rarity the way you did."

"I was the one who was used!" Spike yelled. "She totally put the moves on me, Twilight. I just went along with it."

"And that's where you failed," Twilight said. "You knew Rarity didn't have feelings for you—"

"No I didn't."

"—and you found yourself a nice little opportunity to get some tail. Ugh, you're disgusting." Twilight trotted away from Spike to return to her room to sleep some more.

"Totally worth it," Spike said before following up the stairs, feeling like he could use a little shut-eye himself.


End file.
